


一次争吵后的性事

by 123456epang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456epang/pseuds/123456epang
Summary: 在紧绷的神经下Steve口不择言，但是Bucky看上去并没有责备他的意思。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看狼妈在线宠爱老公（不是

战争已经过去有些时日了，世界又恢复了平静。从休眠仓出来之后，Bucky一直在瓦坎达修养，Steve每次有空都会回来看他，两人共度几天黏腻的时光，然后Steve离开，Bucky等着他下次再来。  
事情改变的契机是，Bucky怀孕了。不清楚是哪一次的种子发了芽，Steve只知道，当他再一次没等停稳舰机就想跳下去拥抱他的Bucky时，看到的却是对方小腹微微凸起，更加温柔的模样。  
怀孕后的Bucky有些离不开Steve，而Steve也更是如此，正好Bucky的身体心理状况已经趋于稳定，最后他们一致决定，Bucky可以跟随Steve回去纽约生活了。  
“我可以抱着你进去吗，Bucky？”回到布鲁克林的第一天，Steve紧张兮兮地问，“之前为了工作方便，我都是住在复仇者基地那边，好久没回到我们的老房子了…前些天我找人把客厅扩张了一些，婴儿房还没有完全收拾好，想听你的意见…不知道我布置得合不合你心意…”  
Bucky笑起来，把一缕垂下来的发丝挽到耳后，“怎么，当我是你刚娶回来的新娘？”他双手搂住丈夫的肩膀，真的允许对方把自己公主抱了起来，“这是我们的家，你布置成什么样子我都会喜欢的。”  
瓦坎达平和的生活滋养了Bucky，在经历过这么多波折后，他也愈发无欲无求，只要他能和Steve在一起，安然把孩子抚养长大，就是他全部的愿望了。  
没有战争时，Steve依旧在退役军人事务部门工作，跟Sam低头不见抬头见，两个人总是一起吃午饭，晚上Steve则会直奔回家，Sam或许会去酒吧，或者参加点什么联谊活动，免得“再被两个老冰棍操心婚姻大事”（猎鹰同志如是说）  
再后来，Steve和Bucky养了只狗，一只毛茸茸的金毛幼崽，是一天傍晚散步时两人在救助站发现了它，Bucky攥着Steve的手说看啊这小家伙简直跟你小时候一模一样，Steve紧紧回握住Bucky，另一只手摸了摸小狗的头，回答，“看上去可比我小时候结实多了！”  
小狗仰起头去蹭Steve宽厚的手掌，一个趔趄没站稳，肉乎乎地摔倒在地上。  
Bucky干脆把它抱了起来，说Steve我们把它带回家吧，这样白天的时候就有它在家陪着我了。小狗用鼻子嗅嗅Bucky的发丝，然后伸出粉嫩的舌头去舔Bucky的脸。  
Bucky说者无心，Steve心里却涌起一阵愧疚感，这几个月以来Bucky一直闷在家里，像个深居简出的妻子，每天只是负责给Steve做饭，收拾衣物，有时Steve会提议让Bucky出门去散心，或者跟他一起去社区随便干点什么事，但是Bucky只是摇摇头，当初那个每天不闹腾点事不罢休的James Barnes早就消失了，现在他是即将迎来一个孩子的Bucky，只属于Steve的Bucky，他很满足于现状了。  
Steve有点愧疚地搂住Bucky，感受到对方的小腹顶在自己的腰腹处，新生命的力量。  
Steve想要对Bucky好，可是却有点力不从心，Bucky已经怀孕快七个月了，肚子一天比一天大，而曼哈顿的上空又漏了个大洞，Steve从早忙到晚，把外星物种全部送出地球，处理损毁大楼的资金人员问题，跟政府进行协调，还要搜寻事发现场周边是否有残余危险。  
美国队长回家时间变得很晚，晚到Bucky把晚饭热了两回都等不到人影。晚餐后的散步也变成了只有Bucky和小狗的活动。  
但是Bucky没说什么，他知道Steve现在忙得焦头烂额，他更担心丈夫每日带着火药味道的制服下有没有还在流血的伤口。  
“Bucky，明天不要再等我了，我得去华盛顿一趟，申请拨款。你先吃晚饭就行，我可能会回来很晚。”  
Bucky撑着后腰站在门口，想接过Steve脱下的外套，但是Steve直接将衣服拿进了洗浴间，“衣服很脏，我直接放进脏衣篓了，明早我一起带到干洗店去洗。”  
“那…你要不要吃点什么？”Bucky想了一会儿，柔声问道。  
“不了，我想直接睡了，唔？”Steve去揽Bucky的腰，亲吻Bucky的脖颈，他知道Bucky怕痒，但是就忍不住欺负他。  
“你怎么像小黄油似的，”Bucky从鼻腔里发出柔软的轻哼，握住Steve覆盖在自己隆起肚子上的手，回头去寻找Steve的嘴唇。  
已经长大了一点的小黄油在垫子上小声“汪”了一声，好像在赞同妈咪的话。  
“回去卧室吧，我明早六点出发。”Steve有点笑不出来，他满脑子还是八脚的外星人，和救助站那些痛失爱子的哭泣的女人。他忍下疲意，又吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，拉着Bucky的手走进寝室。

第二天，Steve回来时带了一身的低气压，连小黄油都只是围着主人绕了两圈后“呜呜”地又回到Bucky身边。  
钱款拨下来了，但是就复仇者的指挥权问题，他们又跟政府陷入了僵局。国防部长认为一切灾难都是因为近两年超级英雄的不断出现，而如果复仇者不归顺政府管理，那么下一次外星人再出现后，国家有权利将复仇者按“肆意开战 危害国家安全”的罪名关押起来。  
“还顺利吗，Steve？”Bucky凑上前去，想拉起丈夫的手。  
Steve瞟了一眼墙上的石英钟，已经晚上八点半了，餐桌上依旧是没动一下的晚餐。  
“我跟你说过了，Bucky，不要等我吃饭，你先吃就行了。”Steve去扯自己领口的领带，竟然甩开了Bucky的手，语气里带着些许不耐烦。  
Bucky的右手愣在半空中，看着Steve转过身去把盾牌放在墙角，然后Bucky慢慢把手放下，抚了抚肚子，“我…我不饿，想着等你一起吃。”  
前些天修剪过的头发细碎地垂在脸侧，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得自己身上有股厨房的油烟味道。  
“你怀着孕，需要补充营养，总不吃晚饭说不过去，别再让我操心了行吗？”  
Steve转过头来，没经过大脑吐出一长句话。  
话说出口他就后悔了，不，他不是这个意思，Bucky从来没让他操心过。Bucky从来不是个负担。  
Steve一下子清醒过来，后悔得想咬住自己的舌头，但是Bucky已经听见了。  
两个人静默地站在门厅，半天没有说话。  
“…Bucky，我——”Steve皱起眉，闭上眼睛摇摇头，他需要道歉。  
“我知道你累了，要不然先洗个澡，今天也早点睡。”Bucky率先替Steve解了围，他的语气没什么波澜，仿佛刚刚只不过是日常的问候。  
“你也该睡觉了小黄油，走吧，回到你的小床上去。”Steve怔了一会儿，看着Bucky把小黄油领回客房，自己也走进了浴室。  
等到Steve洗完澡，客厅和厨房的灯已经暗了，只留下一盏夜灯，方便Steve走回卧室，即使Bucky知道超级英雄的视力并不需要这一盏虚弱的小灯，但他还是贴心地这么做了。  
Steve的心里再次涌起一阵愧疚，他好像已经很久没有很Bucky一起出门了，这些天都是Bucky自己去超级市场采购，去带小黄油放风，去给水电缴费，而自己呢，去忙着所谓“拯救世界”，可是他脸自己身边的爱人都照顾不好，他还在伤Bucky的心。  
Steve推开卧室的门，看见Bucky已经和衣就寝了，面朝里侧，为了照顾肚子里的孩子而侧躺着。  
是啊，他们的孩子也快要出生了，而他的父亲还在做着个混蛋。  
Steve轻轻掀开被子，从后面搂住了Bucky。  
Bucky没有拒绝Steve，一动不动地任由对方去蹭吻自己裸露的肩膀。  
怀里的身体柔软温暖，Steve在对方的发间深深吸了一口气，“对不起，Buck，我不该那么说，那不是我的本意——我从没那么想过，我——”  
“没关系，Steve，我没生气，我知道你很累，辛苦了，我的小狮子。”Bucky的语气带着点睡意，孕后期的人也很容易疲倦，但是他的声音还是极尽温柔。  
“不，是我的错，我不该把工作上的情绪带回家里，Bucky，Bucky…”Steve更加想要急切地道歉，而Bucky的态度让他更加难过，他想不出来用什么方式才能表达自己的歉疚，他想让Bucky跟他发脾气，这样他心里还能好受一点，可是Bucky永远是这样，Bucky永远无法对自己生气，从七十年前便是如此。  
道歉变成了毫无章法的撒娇，Steve用嘴唇，用鼻尖，用额头去触碰Bucky的后背，任何他能触及到的地方。  
“Bucky被他闹的低声笑起来，他有点艰难地转过身，双手捧住Steve的脑袋，制止住这只大狮子的作乱，“你知道吗，有一次小黄油不小心打碎了个盘子，里面装的糖果飞得到处都是，小黄油吓坏了，围着我呜呜地转圈，拼命用鼻尖哄我，生怕我训斥他或者怎么样，”Bucky亲了亲Steve的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水那种，“你现在的样子，跟小黄油完全没差别。”  
美国队长的眉毛垮下来，更像一只大狗狗了，“Bucky，原谅我，对不起。”  
“好啦，我原谅你了！”面对面的姿势是一种诱惑，Bucky没一会儿就忍不住钻进了Steve的怀里。  
Steve也赶紧抓住机会紧紧搂住Bucky，两个人紧紧贴在一起，交融着体温，随后Steve感觉到Bucky的乳尖正柔软的磨蹭着自己的胸口。  
“Bucky？”Steve低声唤了一句。  
怀里的人发出软绵绵的鼻音，在Steve的手伸到自己胯间时夹紧了对方的手指。  
于是Steve知道Bucky想要什么了，“乖，靠好枕头。”他把几个靠枕斜搭在床头，慢慢把Bucky翻成正面靠在枕头上的姿势，自己半俯在Bucky的上方，大打开对方的双腿。  
Steve去亲吻Bucky的脖颈，锁骨，乳尖。他伸出舌头在涨大的乳晕上舔舐轻轻撕咬，一只手在另一次的乳头上揉捏抓弄，Bucky轻轻呜咽，这弄的他有点疼，但是又好舒服，让他想不断挺起胸脯把乳尖送进Steve的嘴里。  
过了一会儿Steve便继续向下攻略，去亲吻Bucky的肚腹。Bucky睁开带着情欲的双眼，依旧张着大腿，双手放在隆起的肚子两侧，看着Steve一寸一寸把吻烙印在自己身上。  
Bucky喜欢面对面的姿势，他想看着Steve，他几乎想每时每刻都能看到Steve。孩子慢慢长大后，这个姿势会压迫到前列腺和尿道，但是他还是执着地拒绝背入式。  
Bucky感觉自己下面的穴口开始流水了，从他被Steve拥住后，从他嗅到丈夫身上好闻的体味和肥皂香混合到一起的气味后，他就开始控制不住地收缩后穴，悄悄流水了。  
一根手指伸进了Bucky的体内，开始探寻，扣挖，随后温热的舌尖也开始在穴口打转，有一下没一下地戳刺进内部。  
接着是两根手指，三根手指，Steve把指尖并拢在一起，向上顶弄，不出所料，引来了Bucky猝然的尖叫，“啊啊啊——Steve，那里——”  
被戳刺到的正是Bucky的前列腺，原本就被孩子沉甸甸地压着，现在又被Steve从另一侧按压，前后夹击让Bucky难以承受，眼睛里几乎要涌出泪来。  
“舒服吗，Bucky？”Steve慢条斯理地问道，手下的动作一刻不停。  
“那里，嗯啊啊啊！”Bucky想挺起腰肢，又落下去，双手搂着肚子，几乎要从靠垫上滑下去，“太过了，Steve，啊！Steve——”


	2. 后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分级：成人  
> 做爱细节  
> 射尿情节  
> 请谨慎避雷

Steve弄的Bucky好舒服，手指戳弄的地方涌起一阵又一阵的酥麻，Bucky无意识地收缩着下体，想让Steve的指尖再往那个点靠近一些，但是Steve偏偏起了坏心眼，手指左右打转，触碰到了就又收回来，偏偏不去正中花心，这下撩拨的Bucky顿时眼眶泛红，几乎要掉下来眼泪，“Steve…嗯啊…你，给我嘛…”  
“给你什么，Bucky，你说出来。”Steve另一只手撑在Bucky身侧，整个人倾上前罩在Bucky上方，又去亲吻Bucky双乳之间的胸肉，说话时呼出来的热气痒痒地打在Bucky身上。  
“唔啊！Steve，你别闹了！快点—那里—啊！”  
Bucky扬起头，小穴缩紧着不让Steve离开，努力挺起腰去往那点上蹭，他看出来Steve就是故意在逗自己玩，于是瘪起嘴巴，眼泪马上要掉下来，“你欺负人，Steve…我都怀着孕呢，你还欺负我…”  
身下人身体温热，丰腴又香软，现在说话都带着颤声儿，Steve低头就能看到Bucky亮晶晶的双眼，眉毛都委屈地皱了起来，他挺着肚子，双腿已经努力地打开到最大，足趾早就不知不觉中缠上了Steve的腿根。  
“我—Bucky—”  
Steve只觉得脑子里的血分成两拨，一拨蹭蹭往头上涌，另一拨火速冲向他已经硬的发疼的阴茎。  
他不知道此刻适合说点什么，只想一遍一遍叫着Bucky的名字，把他带着软肉的身体紧紧箍在怀里，Bucky要什么他都给他，他要就这样一直在Bucky身边永远不离开，Bucky说什么他都听着，就算Bucky让他从此退休永远不去插手地球上的战乱袭击，他也立刻听话脱下制服再也不穿上。  
Steve完全进入了Bucky，温暖的腔体让Steve几乎战栗起来，随后他便开始狂风骤雨的抽插，他们已经好多天没有进行像样的做爱了，Steve忙得几乎没时间去想念这片永远为他敞开的温柔乡。  
超级士兵的四倍力把Bucky顶的颠簸不止，发起狠来的Steve次次直捣中心，大量快感迅速堆积，Bucky哀哀叫了起来，几乎承受不住，“啊，啊，Steve——太多了，不要了！Steve！不要了，啊啊啊啊—”  
“你是个小骗子Bucky，”Steve扶着床头板低喘，“我一停下来你又要跟我哭了。”  
“Steve…”Bucky爽的两眼失焦，口中还在喃喃念着爱人的名字，“我要到了，那里，要到了——啊啊啊啊！”  
Bucky紧紧抓住Steve遒劲的臂膀，腰部高高挺起，停顿了将近二十秒，随后又缓缓落下。  
“还好吗，Bucky？”Steve暂时停下来，去亲吻对方的嘴唇，Bucky大口喘着气，胸脯起伏，亲了两下便微微躲闪，“还好，我没事——啊！”  
Steve没有照顾Bucky的不应期，下身又开始挺动。  
原本应该休息的腔体还疲软泛酸，被Steve戳刺的又来了感觉。孩子还沉甸甸地压在自己小腹上，Bucky觉得有点累了，开始难以控制住小穴的开合。  
那边Steve牌永动机还在孜孜不倦地耕耘。Bucky抬起手臂摸摸对方的头发，露出一个微笑，看着男人被汗湿的暗金色头发和湛蓝的眼睛，Bucky觉得他不必开口去试图说点无意义的话。  
当快感又开始堆积时，Bucky开始意识到不对劲，他的膀胱也开始泛酸了。  
“Steve，我，Steve…”Bucky有点惊慌，他去推Steve的胸口想让他停下来，“我不行了，我想尿！”  
但是Bucky应该知道Steve从来没有做到一半的时候，“那就尿出来，尿在我身上，Buck。”  
“呜…我，不行！啊，啊！”Bucky拼命去憋住尿意，可是身体已经累得不听使唤，后面的高潮还在步步逼近，Bucky顿时觉得自己要完蛋了。  
憋住尿意的同时加速了小穴的蠕动，Bucky的第二次高潮比他想象中来得还要快，“啊啊啊啊啊——Steve！救救我，啊，啊！救我——”  
“忍一下，Buck，等等我。”Steve一把堵住了Bucky的马眼，“等等我，做完这把就不做了，好吗，听话，Buck。”  
Steve屡试不爽地拿出委屈的语气，像只大型犬般舔舐Bucky的耳朵，他知道Bucky不会对他说“不”的。  
“好，Steve…我听话，你快一点，啊！”Bucky捧着肚子，胯骨扭动，觉得自己在多重夹击下大概要死在Steve怀里了。但是这样又什么不好呢，能跟Steve在一起，就是上天对自己最大的恩赐了，除了Steve和他即将要给Steve生的这个孩子，他对这个世界没什么格外的留恋，如果Steve能一直占有自己，拥抱着自己，那么死亡也不是什么可怕的事情了。  
爆炸的高潮巅峰几乎折磨着Bucky，他已经喊不出来了，但是他整个人早已持续在快感里浸泡。直到Steve最后抽插了几下，移开堵着Bucky马眼的手，Bucky的尿液才混着白灼一股一股有气无力流淌出来。Bucky张着嘴喘气，下体不受控制地缩着颤抖，高潮还在继续，他在眼前的一片白光中被Steve整个裹在了怀里。

等到再次醒来时已经是第二天上午了，昨晚Bucky迷迷糊糊地意识到Steve帮自己进行了清洗，身下的床单也换成了干净的一套。  
日光从遮光窗帘的缝隙间透露进来，大概已经九点钟了。一只手搭在自己的腹部，Bucky轻轻笑了一下，缓缓扭过身去看身后搂着自己的人。  
Steve习惯了轻眠，之前Bucky情绪不稳定时他总是需要第一时间醒过来安抚对方，久而久之这个习惯也就改不掉了。  
Bucky钻进Steve温热的怀里，感受到对方抬起了手臂，“早上好，Steve。”  
“早，Buck…”Steve的嗓音有点沙哑，他沉重地呼吸，在Bucky散落着发丝的额头印上一个吻。  
“今天你要做什么，还没去工作？”Bucky去闻Steve的气味，一只手在对方胸膛上画圈。  
“今天哪里也不去，陪着你。”Steve紧了紧搂着Bucky肩膀的手臂，“曼哈顿的事结束了，后续事情给军人事务部办理就行，不需要我再管了。”Steve轻轻叹气，再次将口鼻贴近Bucky，闭上了眼睛。  
“真的没关系吗？会不会耽误—”Bucky欲言又止。  
“当然没事的，别多想Buck。事实上我已经在想有关卸去‘美国队长’这个职位的事情了。毕竟是一百多岁的人，我也到年龄了，”Steve语气轻快，“你觉得Sam怎么样？”  
Bucky摇摇头，“如果你觉得他行，那我也没什么意见。而且以后就不必每天都等着你出任务回来，提心吊胆了，我何乐而不为呢？”  
“Buck…”Steve又开始陷入自责。  
“嘿，嘿，队长，我跟你开玩笑呢，别这样！”Bucky用手堵住Steve的嘴，生怕什么“对不起”之类的词又要冒出来。  
“不过说真的，我们得仔细考虑婴儿房的事了，她最近又长大了好多。”  
Steve去抚摸被子下Bucky赤裸的腹部，Bucky总觉得肚子里的是个女孩，虽然Steve说男孩女孩都好，但他自己还是在暗暗期待着。  
“是啊，我今天就去把Becca的小床组装起来。”Becca是Bucky给孩子起的名字，他们几个月前买回来的婴幼家具一直没来得及拆封，还满满地堆在储物间。  
“如果你觉得闷，我们就去度度假，迈阿密，加州，或者阿拉斯加。”  
怀里的人没什么异议地点头，“可以考虑，要不然等到孩子来了，就更没有时间了。”  
Steve有一种冲动，他想转过身，手臂从Bucky的腋下穿过搂住他，被他的气味包裹，陷在这片柔软里，哪也不去。他简直不知道自己这是多大的福气！能一直有Bucky陪伴在身边，无神论的他每每想到这一点，无处释放的欣喜与躁动几乎要去感谢上帝。  
而他也确实这样做了。  
Bucky对他时不时的突然撒娇早就见怪不怪，只是安静地笑起来去一下下梳顺Steve的头发，把他搂在自己胸口。  
一切都会好起来的，只要他们两个人在一起，那其余的挫折都可以忽略不计，生活总会好好过下去。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果大家喜欢的话请留下一个kudos或者评论吧！谢谢🙏


End file.
